My Sharpay
by meTube440
Summary: It's a story about Sharpay. Crazy sh*t is gonna happen. Begins like right after HSM2 occured.
1. That Fourth of July

"No _you _hang up first!" Sharpay Evans giggled as she flopped onto her bubblegum pink canopy bed, her sidekick poised at her left ear. She glanced over at her iHome on her white wood nightstand. 12:40am. She had been talking to Chad Danforth for almost three hours!

"Hell no," Chad replied. "I don't want to go to bed. That is, unless you would like to join me."

Sharpay giggled. "Mr. Danforth! I had no idea you were so inappropriate--" she was cut off by a light rapping at her bedroom door. Ryan Evans appeared in nothing but red boxers and an annoyed expression. His newly sculpted abs were appearing nicely.

"Can you please continue your phone sex when I'm not trying to sleep? I'm right next door."

Sharpay rolled her aqua-colored eyes. She didn't bother reminding him that he used to perform late-night phone sex on Natalie before she dumped his ass. Whatever.

"Baby, I got to go. I'll see you tomorrow." She cooed into her cell phone while evil-eyeing Ryan. "Okay, love you too."

She tossed her phone onto her pillow. "Happy?"

Ryan grinned. "Much." And with that he closed the door.

--

It was hard to believe that it was just last year that Sharpay wouldn't have gone near any of those sweaty basketball players, except Troy of course. It was hard to believe that last year was the last time she ever performed onstage with her brother too. When Ryan first told her that he decided to try out for varsity baseball instead of doing AP Theatre Arts IV with her, let's just say she had a bitch fit. And a half. But once she saw his impressive curve ball strike out Chad at the Fourth of July barbecue picnic, she realized that Ryan had wanted this for a long time. She also realized how incredibly sexy Chad was when he swung a bat. Or threw a ball. Or walked. Love had hit Sharpay like a ton of bricks that Fourth of July, and she knew that she had to get her well-manicured hands on him before Taylor McKessie swooped in.

She remembered how ridiculously desperate she sounded when she stormed up to Troy and Gabriella minutes later, whom she didn't even realize were in a heavy make-out session, and demanded everything there was to know about Chad, from how serious he and Taylor were to what his favorite ice cream flavor was.

"Why?" Gabriella looked up at her with fake concerned brown eyes and giggled. Sharpay could detect Gabriella's mocking undertone "Do you like him or something?"

Sharpay winced. She uncomfortably tugged at a random American flag hanging on the tree next to the picnic table where Troy and Gabriella were currently cuddling. She instantly regretted ever approaching them. How pathetic! Isn't the first rule of crushes to _never _look desperate? "Umm…"

"I think that's cute." Troy stood up. Always the gentleman. "So, Sharpay has a crush on Chad, huh?" He looped his arm around her tanned shoulders the way an older brother would.

Sharpay blushed and knocked his arm off. "Forget it." She began to walk away, tears of embarrassment beginning to well up.

"Wait, Sharpay, we were just kidding." Troy grabbed her arm and with impressive force dragged her back.

"Yeah," Gabriella stood up too. "Do you want us to talk to him? Maybe we could--"

"Are you crazy?" Sharpay eyed the insane couple that stood before her. "We're not in 5th grade, _G._ If I like someone, I can talk to them myself."

"Well here's your opportunity," Troy glanced past Sharpay and onto the baseball diamond a couple hundred feet away. "because here Chad comes."

Sharpay whirled around. She saw Chad jogging up to the three waving an aluminum baseball bat in the air. His white sweaty T-shirt revealed his impressive 6-pack. His toothy smile popped against his dark skin. Sharpay couldn't help but stare. And blush.

"Now's your chance to ask him out." Gabriella flashed Sharpay a smile of honey-coated steel. Sharpay resisted ripping her black curly hair off her stupid head.

"Greetings, pals and gals." Chad appeared draping his arms around Troy and Gabriella. The three of them now faced Sharpay. Sharpay was touched. He just quoted a line from her favorite musical of all time, _Grease_. Playing Sandy on Broadway has been Sharpay's dream since she was five years old.

"Dude, you smell like shit." Troy laughed as he knocked Chad's arms off him and Gabriella. "Played hard?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm beat." Chad turned to Sharpay. "Your brother is one hell of a pitcher."

Sharpay felt elated inside. _He's talking to me! What should I say? _She attempted to contort her face into a goofy smile. Chad waited for her to respond. "Don't tell me Miss Sharpay doesn't have a response?"

Sharpay practically exploded inside now. The way he said her name sent chills of delight up her back. But she still couldn't speak.

Gabriella and Troy both raised their eyebrows at Sharpay, letting her fully know that they were taking enjoyment out of her embarrassingly awkward behavior.

"Yeah," Sharpay finally breathed. Troy and Gabriella both spontaneously burst out laughing.

Chad looked confused. "What's so funny?" He turned to the couple.

Troy wiped his eyes. "Nothing, man. Nothing. Listen, we gotta go. We're gonna get some more barbecue." He took Gabriella's hand and walked toward the picnic area.

Gabriella turned her head toward Sharpay and Chad. "Sharpay has something she wants to tell you!" And they both quickly sped off.

_That bitch._ Sharpay glared at the giggling couple. She could just kill them. How dare they put her on the spot like that!

"What is it?" Chad looked directly into Sharpay's eyes. "Do I smell that bad?" He smiled to let on that he was kidding around, but Sharpay was in no mood to laugh. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire. Her heart pounded faster than a jet. She had never felt these strange physical feelings when she liked Troy. She felt like an awkward 13-year-old who just started puberty.

She forced out a laugh. "No, you smell great." She clapped a hand over her glossed mouth, instantly regretting saying that.

Chad smiled understandingly, as if he knew that she was embarrassed and had not meant to say that. "Then what?"

Sharpay stared down at her red espadrilles. _Just ask him out. It's no big deal. People do it all the time._

"What's wrong?" Chad asked. "You look like you're about to cry." He touched her chin and gently lifted her head up. His chocolate-colored eyes displayed sincere concern, unlike Bitchiella's did.

"Nothing," Sharpay managed to croak. "Do you…" She paused, more nervous than she had ever been, even more nervous than when she first performed on stage.

"Do I what?" Chad asked.

Sharpay's head rushed. "Do you…um…" Suddenly her knees buckled and she found herself falling towards the grassy ground, until Chad caught her just in time before crashing.

"Holy…!" Chad shouted as he managed to pick her up like a groom carrying a bride into a threshold. "Uh, guys! Sharpay just fainted!" In Chad's strong arms, Sharpay found herself drifting into unconsciousness purely by stress.

She woke on a red and white checkered picnic blanket with a cold wash cloth on her head. To her right some kids from her school were playing ultimate Frisbee. To her left people were sitting at picnic tables chowing down on ribs and burgers. To her above was Chad.

He breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh good, you're awake. Everyone was saying that I killed you." Even though he was joking, Sharpay couldn't smile. He continued. "What happened back there? Are you diabetic or something?" Sharpay shook her head. He persisted. "Have you eaten today?"

Sharpay sat up. Chad sat down. "Because you shouldn't be on a diet. I know you theatre types, always thinking you have to look perfect. But you look fine. So eat normal, okay?" He ruffled her blonde hair like she was his little sister and stood up. He held out his hand to help her stand. She took it gratefully and ignored the shivers she felt whenever they touched.

"Do you want to play Ultimate Frisbee with us? You can be on Taylor's team. They need a sixth guy since Jason ditched them for food." Chad pointed to Jason who was currently scarfing down a corn on the cob at a picnic table.

Much to both Chad and Sharpay's surprise, Sharpay bursted out into tears. A worried expression took over Chad's face. "What? What's wrong?" He gripped her shoulders. She cried harder. He jerked them away. "I'm sorry, was it what I said about the dieting? I know its none of my business but anorexia is so dangerous and--"

Sharpay cut him off. "I'm not anorexic, Chad! I like you!"

The whole world froze. Sharpay had not meant to say it that loud, or at all for that matter. The Ultimate Frisbee players stopped and looked over. Gabriella, who was holding the Frisbee, snickered.

Chad didn't speak. Sharpay felt horrified. And humiliated. And incredibly stupid. "I…I mean…"

Chad stopped her. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes." Sharpay breathed. "Yes. I do. Okay?" She looked around, searching for the nearest sanctuary she could seek refuge in. Anything would do. A porta-potty, an unlocked car, under a picnic table...she began her wobbly journey until Chad gripped her hand.

"Okay. Then I'll pick you up this Saturday at 7:00." He winked. "Sharp."

--

"How do I look, Ryan?" Sharpay addressed her twin as she appeared out of her walk-in closet. She posed with her hands on her hips and her lips puckered. Her diva personality was finally beginning to re-emerge after her embarrassing Fourth of July a few weeks ago.

Ryan sat bored on Sharpay's bed as Sharpay twirled around in her Seven jean skirt and pink Lacoste polo. It was the third outfit she had tried on and he was getting annoyed. "Once again, you look great," he said, not even looking up from his copy of Sports Illustrated. Ever since he went from theatre geek to jock, he never ceased to not act like the cliché teenage sport addict.

Sharpay growled. "Sure, I look _great_ but do I look date-worthy?" She twirled once again. Tonight she would be going on her third date with Chad since Fourth of July. On their first date they went to see _Iron Man_ and then ate at Chili's. A casual, well planned first date agenda. On their second date, they went ice-skating. A step up from the first date because ice-skating involves much more social interaction than a movie. But for the third date, Chad said he was taking her somewhere special.

"Yes, you look 'date-worthy'" Ryan made air quotes around Sharpay's made up word. "Your outfit is perfectly girly and flatters your figure."

Sharpay knew that he was saying those things just so she would pick an outfit already and stop bugging him. "Fine I'll wear it. But don't think you're off the hook--"

The doorbell chime interrupted Sharpay's threat. Her frustration melted away and she jumped up and down with excitement. "Yay! He's here!"

Ryan smiled and lay his magazine face down on her duvet and went downstairs to answer the door. He knew the drill. Ryan answers the door while Sharpay waits for exactly six minutes upstairs, then emerges down the main stairs to greet Chad. They have done this for every date Sharpay has ever been on. It's important not to look to anxious, according to every Cosmo Sharpay has ever read.

After the longest six minutes of her life, Sharpay finally stepped her way downstairs to see Chad dressed deliciously handsome in Diesel jeans and an Abercrombie tee. He and Ryan were talking about baseball on the Evans' leather couch when Sharpay cleared her throat. Both boys stood up. "Hey," Chad gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Ready to go?"

Sharpay nodded. She turned to her brother. "Bye, Ry." And with that they exited the Evans' house and proceeded to Chad's black Mustang. Normally Sharpay only cared for cars with the name of Mercedes or BMW, but something about Sally, as Chad named his car, impressed her as well.

"So where are you taking me?" Sharpay inquired as she bucked her seat belt, careful not to wrinkle her polo.

"You'll see," Chad stated simply as he clicked a button on the radio and Aerosmith filled the air.

Sharpay huffed playfully. "Fine."

Minutes later, they pulled up to the East Albuquerque Hospital. Sharpay wrinkled her nose, utterly confused.

Chad parked and raced around to open Sharpay's door. "Before you bitch about why we're at a hospital, I'm telling you once again, _you'll see._"

Chad's outward prediction of Sharpay's bitchiness both annoyed and impressed her. It was like he was the first boy she ever knew who wasn't afraid of her. She found it hot.

"Okay, I trust you." She followed him across the parking lot and through the automatic doors.

The plump receptionist nodded at them as Chad led her down a colorful hallway, somewhat like an elementary school would look like. _The children's wing, _Sharpay surmised.

"These kids all have leukemia," Chad began as he opened a pair of double doors to a small auditorium. Two young boys sat at a table with a jar full of money. "Two, please." Chad addressed the boys.

One boy excitedly handed Chad two purple tickets while the other took Chad's 10 bill and dropped it into the jar.

"What is--"

"And tonight they're putting on a musical production." Chad interrupted. "You may be familiar with it."

They took their seats. A girl who looked about fourteen years old offered them a program. Almost all of her hair was missing. Sharpay had trouble looking her in the eye. She didn't want to act like she was staring.

"Look at your program," Chad insisted. Sharpay looked. Grease. Grease! Her favorite musical!

"How did you know Grease was my favorite play?" Sharpay breathed with excitement. "I never told you, did I?"

"No, but I asked Ryan." Chad whispered as the lights began to dim. "And when I remembered that these patients were putting on the play, I figured it would be special."

Sharpay didn't know what to say. She was touched.

The play was actually not bad. Sure, it was no Broadway, but the girl who played Sandy was incredibly charming. Her singing may have been pitchy, in fact, the whole cast was pitchy, but Sharpay would have rather been here than New York City any day. She even was the first to begin the standing ovation at the conclusion of "We Go Together."

"I guess there's more to Sharpay than meets the eye," Chad whispered as he stood up and clapped alongside her.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me," Sharpay whispered back as she clapped harder when Danny and Sandy bowed.

"I know that you're sweet. And strong." Chad responded. "And that you're unique."

"Go on," Sharpay teased.

"Okay, I will." Chad turned Sharpay's head to face his. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Sharpay could only grin. She could tell he had worked up a lot of courage and practice to ask such an important question.

Chad chuckled nervously. "Well?"

Sharpay leaned close. "Does this answer your question?" And she kissed him.

**A/N: Sweeeet. Yeah I already have some ideas cooking up about stuff that will happen. This is just the background basically. There's gonna be some serious action coming your way.**

**Hit me up if you like it. Or don't like it. Whichever, I want opinions. :D**


	2. Interruptions

"Sharpaaayyyyy. Sharpaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy." Chad called. He was wearing nothing but a loin cloth, much like Tarzan would. He opened his arms for an embrace. He touched her shoulders, then suddenly shook her violently. "Wake up!" He yelled. "Wake up!"  
"What are you doing?" Sharpay yelled back. "Stop!"  
"We're going to be late! WAKE UP!" He yelled, shaking her even more violently than before. "WAKE UP!!"

Sharpay's eyes popped open to find Ryan shaking her shoulders. He was wearing red T-shit that said Wildcats Baseball and A&F jeans. His brown messenger bag slung over his shoulder. Confused, Sharpay sat up. Where did Chad go?

"You overslept, bimbo!" Ryan explained as Sharpay glared at him, ready to kill him for mysteriously making Chad go away. Sharpay's expression softned when she realized that she had been dreaming, and Chad was never there in a loincloth after all.

"Well don't just sit there!" Ryan pulled her to her feet. "Get dressed! School starts in 10 minutes!"

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Sharpay scrambled over to her massive closet. She messily grabbed a pair of jeans off the floor. She turned to Ryan. "Okay, okay just give me like four minutes." With that she shut the closet door. She yanked on the jeans and pulled a white cashmere v-neck off a pink plastic hanger. She thrust it over her head. Just as she slipped on her light brown Ugg boots, she heard Ryan yell from the other side of her closet door.

"You forgot to set your alarm again, right? Too busy talking to Chad?"

"Not listening," Sharpay yelled back as she quickly swiped mascara over her lashes. Her closet had a vanity where she applied her makeup.

"How long has it been since you two started going out? Like, three months?"

"Three and a half," Sharpay corrected as she smeared on gold eyeshadow. She had been counting. He officially asked her to be his girlfriend on July 15th. And today was October 28th.

"Oh, well are you ready yet? We're going to be late if we don't leave, like, now."

Sharpay sighed and opened her closet door. This sloppy excuse of an outfit would have to do for today. "Let's go. I'm driving today."

--

"Hey you," Someone covered Sharpay's eyes as she stood at her locker after 1st period. She and Ryan had miraculously made it ontime to their classes, arriving seconds before the tardy bell rang.

Sharpay touched the hands than covered her eyes. "Hey back."

He whirled her around so they were face to face. They kissed quickly and then backed up. Teachers hated seeing PDA so Sharpay and Chad could only do their serious intimate time outside of East High School.

"So I have an idea of what we can go as for Martha's Halloween party." Chad smiled with great enthusiasm. That was one of the traits that Sharpay truly adored about him. He was always excited about something.

"If it's basketball players, I'm breaking up with you." Sharpay teased. There was one trait of Chad's that Sharpay didn't like so much; his constant basketball talk.

Chad pursed his lips. "No, not basketball players, _madam. _I was thinking of perhaps--"

Chad was cut off by Troy ruffling his hair, Gabriella in tow. "Afro mutha-fucken M-A-N!" Troy shouted, quoting a song by the rapper Afroman. Gabriella giggled. She always giggled.

"You were saying, Chad?" Sharpay prompted, attempting to ignore the goofy couple.

"Ooh, what were you saying, CHAD?" Troy batted his lashes up at Chad's face. Gabriella giggled, _again. _God, what a perky little mutant.

Chad pushed Troy's face away. "I thought that we should go as--"

"Are you talking about Martha's party?" Gabriella interrupted. "Ohmigosh, it's going to be so fun! Troy, tell them what we're going as!"

Troy massaged Gabriella's neck as he spoke. "Okay, I'll tell them. Brace yourselves, and don't even THINK of stealing our idea," he teased.

Sharpay rolled her eyes, having it up to _here_ with Mr. and Mrs. Rogers. "Just tell us already!" she snapped.

"Britney and K-Fed!" they both shouted in unison.

"But they broke up," Sharpay and Chad responded in unison of their own. Surprised, they both turned to eachother and smiled.

"Yeah, but it's still hilarious." Troy pursuaded. "I'm gonna wear a dirty wife-beater and stupid shades, and Gabi is gonna wear some hot outfit and a blonde wig. Clever, right?"

Sharpay couldn't help but laugh. The idea was so stupid it was almost brilliant. She somewhat wished she had though of it. She knew she could play Britney better than Gabriella any day. But still, even though 'Troyella', as the school called them as a couple, could be annoying as hell, they both were still her friends. And she was happy for their genius Halloween costume idea.

"Ours is better though." Chad stated simply.

"Hey, you havent even told _me _yet," Sharpay play-punched him.

"Ah, sorry. I keep getting DISTRACTED," he eyed Troyella. "Okay, drumroll please. We should go as--ouch!" Chad reached down to massage his foot. It was just impaled by Taylor Mckessie's ugly brown low heel. "Yeah, no way you could have seen me there," Chad shouted at her, who was already half way down the hall.

She turned around. "Get over it." And continued walking.

"I can't believe she's still so bitter," Gabriella shook her head in sympathy. "She was so nice last year. I guess you never truly know a person until you find out what they're like when they lose something."

Troy, Chad and Sharpay nodded in agreement. It was sad really. When Chad and Sharpay started dating, Taylor immediately turned into a huge bitch. She cut down people, she gossiped behind people's backs, and she even turned her own two best friends, Gabriella and Martha, away from her. Nobody wanted to be around a sore loser, and it was totally obvious what she lost; Chad.

Sometimes Sharpay felt like she violated girlcode or whatever when she got Chad, since Taylor and him were pretty friendly that summer. But Gabriella reminded her that since they were never officially an item, Sharpay never technically stole him from her.

"She scares me." Troy stated. "Yesterday in AP Chem, she tried to set Kelsi's scarf on fire with the bunsen burner. We all were in a group for a lab. If her 'boo' Jason hadn't rescued it from her clutches, the science hall would have burned down." Everyone laughed at Troy's lingo for Kelsi's bf, Jason. It's really what Kelsi calls him, Boo. And vice versa.

"I hope she doesn't go all Columbine on us and bring a gun to school." Gabriella said. "She'd probably shoot you, Sharpay."

Chad and Sharpay glared at her. Troy shifted his feet uncomfortably. Gabriella immediately blushed. "Sorry. I didn't mean to say that." she apologized.

Sharpay tried to shake off that disturbing thought. "Whatever," she dismissed it. She turned to Chad. "If you get interrupted before telling me what you want us to be for Halloween one more time, _I'm _gonna 'go all Columbine'" she air-quoted Gabriella phrase.

Chad took a deep breath, as if he were preparing for a marathon. "Okay, I think we should go as--"

RRRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG RRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGG RRRRIIIINNNGGGG!!

Suddenly, water cascaded from the ceiling and an ear-piercing alarm clanged louder than anything Sharpay had ever heard. She immediately covered her ears. The sound startled her so much that she forgot that Chad had once again been interrupted.

"Is this a fire drill?" Sharpay heard Gabriella yell-ask to Troy.

"I don't know!" Troy yell-answered back.

Teachers appeared and began hearding students like sheep dogs. "Everybody out! Nearest exit! Walk, don't run!"

Scared, Sharpay clutched Chad's hand. Was it a bomb-threat? A tornado? Maybe just an alarm maufunction? The crowd of kids pushing and shoving around in a huge pack of chaos made Sharpay sick to her stomach. The scene reminded her of War of the Worlds. Panic and yelling everywhere. Sharpay clutched Chad's hand even harder.

"This way!" Troy shouted as he grabbed Gabriella's hand in one hand and Sharpay's in the other. When the four were connected, he led them through the wild pack of kids, making sure no one separated. Sharpay wondered where Ryan was. She was trying to remember what class he would be walking to at this time when she was knocked down by an overweight student. Feet stomped over Sharpay before Troy and Chad both lifted her back up quickly, as she was still attached by the hand to both of them. Tears brimmed her lashes. That milisecond of being roadkill can really scare a girl.

"I smell smoke," Gabriella choked. "It's coming from over--" she screamed. Loud. Chad, Troy and Sharpay whirled around to see a huge pack of flames spewing from the home economics room. Black smoke and orange fire danced together and grew into a swirling array of terror. Sharpay had never seen anything so frightening. So out of control. So dangerous. This fire was nothing like the kind you see at Universal Studios at those stunt shows. The students around them screamed as well, fighting harder to flee to the nearest exit.

What with the ice cold water spraying from above, the head-throbbing clang of the alarm, the clausterphobia of the crowd, the out-of-control flames, and the suffocating smoke, Sharpay moaned and swayed. "Chad," she choked.

"We're almost out," he assured her as he and Troy led the girls finally out of the engulfed building.

The outside was even crazier than inside, but much safer. There was no fire. Yet. However, students were everywhere, crying, laughing, talking, screaming, sitting, standing, laying down. Teacher were screaming directions that no one was listening to. People were pouring out of every entryway. Once they were far out into the baseball field next to the school where a teacher had directed them to go in order to be far away from the building, they sat down in exhaustion.

"I hope everyone is okay," Sharpay finally spoke. Chad nodded sadly. Sharpay could tell that Chad, being as brave as he was, wanted to go back in and help. Troy and Gabriella were too busy hugging to notice.

Jason and Kelsi joined them minutes later. Followed by Martha, who was hysterically crying. As the friends all tried to comfort one another, Sharpay's heart suddenly skipped a beat. Her body froze. Her head pounded. She remembered what class Ryan was supposed to be in right now. Home Economics.

As the fire trucks arrived, the flames had spread to the outside of the school. The hose had successfully calmed them, but smoke was still everywhere. Ambulances came in crying with their loud sirens. Paramedics carried stretcher after stretcher into the once-on-fire building. Without thinking, Sharpay bolted up, without as much as a word to anyone, and dashed towards the school. She ignored Ms. Darbus when she attempted to stop her from coming any closer. She darted from stretcher to stretcher, searching for her twin. Every kid she saw so far had been in that Home Ec class. She had to find Ryan.

"Ryan! Ryan!" she shrieked, not caring who heard. Where was he? She tried to squash visions of her poor brother trapped in a corner of the Home Ec room, surrounded by flames, nowhere to go, crouching on the floor defenseless. She tried not to picture him choking on smoke just as the fire gets put out. "Ryan!" she shrieked again.

"Ms. Evans!" Coach Bolton shouted, sprinting toward her. "Please, go back to the field with the rest of the students. This area isn't safe. The fire may be out but the smoke can--"

"Where is Ryan?" she screamed back at him, knowing fully that he probably had no idea.

"I'm sorry that you can't find your brother, but you have to go over there," he said more gently. He escorted her back to the chain link fence that borders the field. Sharpay collapsed on the ground and burst into tears. She couldnt imagine what she would do if Ryan died. Her brother. Her twin. Her best friend.

**A/N: Whoa! Is Ryan okay? What's up with Taylor? And WHAT does Chad think he and Sharpay should go as for the Halloween party? Even _I_ don't know!  
Reviews would be cool. More chaps to come.**


	3. Man oh man

"Babe," A gentle voice whispered in Sharpay's ear. She lifted her head to Chad's face. He gave her a soft kiss. She accepted it reluctantly. It was hard to focus on your boyfriend when your brother could be dead. Dead. That word never applied to Sharpay's life. Ever. She had never experienced any true tragedy. Both her parents, all four grandparents, her aunts and uncles, her cousins, all still alive and well. Until now, maybe. Because her brother might be dead.

He helped her stand. She felt wobbly, like a newborn deer. He held her torso as he whispered "It's going to be okay," over and over, trying to soothe her crying. He swayed her from left to right. They called this The Hammock. Chad invented it in August when Sharpay fell and twisted her ankle at Skate Town and could hardly stand. She remembered that day crystal clear.

"Just hold me," she had sniffled that day, in pain from her ankle. "I can't stand up."

"Okay," he responded. After a minute or two he began to rock to the beat of Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit Aparatus, which the DJ was playing at that time.

"I feel like I'm in Hawaii," she giggled. "Like on a hammock or something. So peaceful."

"Then we'll call this The Hammock." he proclaimed. "Whenever you're hurt, I'll perform my magical The Hammock."

Sharpay remembered giggling at his bad grammar, but agreeing anyway. "The Hammock it is."

But not even The Hammock could assuage Sharpay's hurt right now. Not unless Ryan appeared right then and there unharmed and unburned...

"Shar?"

Sharpay immediately broke from Chad's strong arms and whirled around to see Ryan himself. A little ashy on the face but otherwise definitely unburned. "RYAN!" she screeched as she hugged him harder than she had ever hugged him. Even harder than when they both got accepted into Guillard Theater Camp last summer. She just couldn't believe he was safe.

After she squeezed the life out of him, she slapped him across his pale face. "Don't _ever _scare me like that again!" She scolded. "I thought you were dead, for God's sake!"

Ryan rubbed his cheek, embarassed that his sister just beat the crap out of him in public. "Jeez, Shar. For a second there I thought you actually cared about me."

Sharpay ignored his jesting. "Were you in that Home Ec room when it caught on fire? _How_ did the fire happen anyway? Did you barely escape?"

"Yes, I don't know, and no." He responded. "Luckily I was right by the door when the fire suddenly appeared, like, out of nowhere." He gazed back at the school building. "I left my new messenger bag in there." He added sadly. "It's probably torched."

"Dude, who cares about your bag?" Chad interjected. "I'm just glad we didn't lose our pitcher." He ruffled Ryan's blonde hair. "Besides, it's about time I told you, theater kids carry 'messenger bags.' Jocks carry backpacks."

--

School was cancelled for the day, obviously. And once you checked off with a teacher to ensure you weren't missing, you were free to leave. After everyone called their parents from their cell phones to let them know they were okay, (the fire was on the local news so parents were arriving out the wazoo to pick up freshmen and young sophmores who didnt have cars) they decided to go out to lunch.

Sharpay, Chad, Troy, Gabriella, Kelsi, Jason, Martha, and Ryan all met at Steak N' Shake. As soon as they ordered their iced teas, Kelsi immediately began talking. "So, I know who started the fire, and it wasn't an accident apparently."

Martha looked skeptical. "How do you know what happened?"

"It was Zeke. He put his oven at 500 degrees and put his binder in the oven." Kelsi stated casually, as if she were reading off the Steak N' Shake menu. Everyone gasped. Gentle Zeke? An arsonist?

Troy turned to Ryan. "You were in that class. Did Zeke really do that?"

Ryan shrugged. "I wasn't at his station. I didn't see anything. But I wouldn't be surprised. He's almost as unliked now as Taylor."

Everyone nodded in agreement. It was true. Zeke's case was strangely similar to Taylor's. Zeke quit basketball to commit full time to Home Ec. He stopped talking to Troy and Chad and Jason and the other team members. He never offered Sharpay any of his homemade cookies or fresh Creme Brulle anymore either. In fact, his odd behavior started when Taylor's did; when Sharpay and Chad started dating.

"That's so weird how Taylor and Zeke both turned into monsters when 'Chadpay' arrived." Gabriella observed, eyeing Sharpay and Chad, who were leaning over the menu, deciding whether to get fruit or fries on the side. Chad looked up. "Huh?"

"Well, it's not _that_ weird," Jason turned to Gabriella. "Zeke liked Sharpay, and Taylor liked Chad. When things didn't go according to plan, hearts got broken, shoulders got chipped, and _bang, _they hate the world." He leaned back against Kelsi, who rubbed his shoulders.

"Poor Sharpay." Troy laughed. "You started something big."

Sharpay rolled her glittery eyes. Just because both Zeke and Taylor have depression issues doesn't mean it was her fault. Obviously, she and Chad were meant to be together. There was no reason Zeke and Taylor had to be such major sore losers about it.

"Shut up, Troy." Chad defended his girl. "It's not like you and Ms. Breaking Free over there were exactly subtle about your hookup."

Everyone laughed as Troy and Gabriella immediately quieted. It was true. When they got together last year, the whole school turned upside down. Of course, if it weren't for Troy and Gabriella, none of them would be friends eating together right now. They're the reason they discovered that "we're all in this together."

Jason high-fived Chad. Ryan golf-clapped in approval. Sharpay, Kelsi, and Martha snickered.

Troy tried to change the subject. "Kelsi, did you know _why _Zeke did it? Was he suicidal? Where is he now?"

Kelsi shrugged. "All my dad told me was that they have him in custody on charges of multiple counts of attempted assualt, attempted murder, and destruction of public property." Kelsi's dad was a police officer.

"But _why?_" Sharpay blurted. "Who was he specifically trying to hurt?" She was starting to feel extremely nervous. It felt like both Taylor and Zeke had it out for her, all because she liked Chad. She hoped no one would answer, but prayed that they did. She wanted just one comment that would steer her mind from thinking that she was a human target.

But no one said a word.

--

"Pass the pepper, Sharpay?"

Sharpay jumped. She looked up at her mother's expectant face, waiting patiently for her daughter to pass her the spice.

Hastily, she slid the black and grey jar across the mahogany dining table, nearly knocking over Ryan's lemonade in the process. He grabbed the glass just in time, only a small drop sloshing over and onto his maroon place mat. "Be careful," he mumbled as he absent-mindedly took a sip.

Mr. Evans looked back and forth at her two children. "What is wrong with you two? You seem like brick walls tonight. What's going on?"

"Must be a teenager thing," Mrs. Evans responded, shaking her head. "Or was it the fire yesterday?"

Ryan scoffed. "No, it wasn't the fire. I'm just tired tonight." He poked at his pot roast with his fork.

"What's your excuse?" Mr. Evans peered at his only daughter.

But Sharpay didn't respond. She was too busy thinking about everything going on in her life. She still didn't know what Chad wanted them to go as for Martha's Halloween party, and it was only two days away! Also, she hadn't heard anything about Zeke, what his intentions were, where he was, and that worried her. And to top it all off, Taylor rammed into her shoulder today at school (The Home Ec hallway had been closed, but an emergency school board meeting concluded that school should not be cancelled) with her enormous backpack full of nerd text books. And she was pretty sure it was no accident.

Suddenly, "Everytime We Touch" by Cascada began chiming. Ignoring her father, Sharpay reached into the back pocket and brought her sidekick to her ear, loudly clanging her sterling silver hoop earring in the process. She hadn't had a chance to talk to Chad all day and wasn't going to let a family dinner stop her from speaking with her boyfriend. "Hey," she breathed, holding up her index finger to her parents as she slid out of her dining chair and locked herself into the hallway bathroom.

"Ms. Evans," Chad's deep voice purred. God, so sexy. "We have some matters to discuss."

Sharpay clapped her hands in delight. "Yay! _Finally _I'm going to find out what the hell we're going to be for Halloween!"

Chad laughed. "I know, right? We keep getting interrupted. Are you ready?"

"Yes!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!!"

"Because if you can't handle it--"

"CHAD!" she squealed.

"Okay, okay. Get ready for it--" BANG! BANG! BANG!

Sharpay screamed in surprise as something that sounded like the Green Police banged on the bathroom door.

"Sharpay! Come out now!" Her mother sounded terrified, as if there were ax murderers roaming about the house.

Once again, Sharpay was too confused and freaked out to realize that she _still _had no freaking idea what she and Chad were going to be for Halloween. Forgetting she was on the phone, she opened the door to see her mother's face streaked with tears of fear. She saw her father kneeling down on the marble floor of the dining room with his Blackberry to his ear. Ryan lay on his back on the floor next to his fathers knees, his chest violently bobbing up and down, his face purple. He sounded like he had just emerged from being underwater for 10 minutes.

"Yes," his father spoke into the phone frantically. "No, he's conscious but...no he doesn't have asthma...yes, he's allergic to bees...NO there were no bees in the house, it has to be something else...okay." He frustratedly skidded his phone across the dining room floor and bent down over his son. He reached under Ryan's back and attempted to lift him

"Is an ambulance coming?" Mrs. Evans scurried over and helplessly attempted to lift Ryan along with him.

"No, they said it would be quicker to bring him to the ER ourselves. Sharpay!" he barked at his daughter. Sharpay jumped, still clutching her phone in her manicured hand. "Get your mother's purse, and go start the car. Go!"

Sharpay did as she was told. She yanked her mom's Coach bag off the kitchen counter and grabbed the keys to the Escalade off the hook on the wall. She opened the 3-car garage door and opened the back door of the car so they could slide Ryan right in quickly. She jammed the keys into the ignition and turned with all her might. The Escalade hummed to life and Sharpay ran back to the dining room to help her parents. They jarred past her holding Ryan. His face was even darker now. Sharpay suddenly felt hot tears pop from her blue eyes. She had no idea what was wrong with him, but she didn't want to ask either. She remained silent as her father swiftly slid her brother into the back and leaped into the driver's seat. Her mother climbed into the back along with Ryan. "Shut the door for me," she choked at Sharpay, who stood confused behind the car, wondering if she was going too.

"Am I coming?" she asked helplessly. She hated to waste valuable time asking questions.

"Stay here, Sharpay. Please." her father answered from the front as he shifted gears. "We'll call you."

Immediately Sharpay shut the back door of the car so they could get on their way. She felt both devastated and relieved that she wasn't going with them.

--

"No high-schooler in real life would act so gay," Chad chuckled as he dug his spoon into the carton of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia, eyes glued to the glowing tv screen. Obvioiusly, he was trying to distract Sharpay from worrying about her brother, but even a cut-down on her favorite movie wouldn't budge her stony expression. As John Travolta and the other Thunder Birds danced around "Greased Lightnin," Sharpay absent-mindedly scooped a bite of ice cream from the carton on Chad's lap.

It had been three hours since Ryan had been frantically escorted to the emergency room, and Chad insisted that he come over to keep Sharpay company while she waited. She had been grateful that he had come.

Suddenly, the theme to The Brady Bunch chimed from under Sharpay's butt. Reaching into her back pocket, she quickly answered her Sidekick, knowing that it was her mother calling, thanks to the programmed ringtone.

"Mom? What's up?" Sharpay asked, suddenly breathing heavy, anxious and scared and relieved at the same time. Chad sat up in interest, pausing the movie and watching Sharpay's phone as if it were the new television.

"Sweetie," her mother spoke with poise and tranquility. Maybe Ryan was fine. Maybe he just swallowed too big a piece of roast.

"Your brother OD'd on anti-depressants."

-----

"You want me to come?" Chad inquired urgently as he helped Sharpay slip on her brown fur-line coat, exactly 48 seconds after Sharpay ended the horrifying conversation with her mother.

"Of course, please." Sharpay stammered. She attempted to be humorous as she added, "I don't think I can drive anyway."

Chad rolled his eyes hesistantly. "Okay, we'll take Sally then."

When they pulled up to the East Albequercue Hospital, waves of memories washed through Sharpay. She remembered when they had come here to see the cancer patients' production of Grease. What a happy time it was. It was crazy to think that the last time she was here was a time of heatwarmth, of romance, of happiness. It was the moment that she and Chad officially became an item. But now, this hospital may be desecrated into the place that her brother died.

Hand in hand, Sharpay and Chad speed-walked across the asphalt and into the automatic doors. "Ryan Evan's room," Sharpay demanded to the receptionist. Chad rubbed her shoulders soothingly as he added, "please, Margie." as he read her white nametag.

But before Margie could answer, Mrs. Evans called their names. "Over here," she waved them over. She wasted no time explaining the details of Ryan's current state.

"The doctor says that there is an over-concentrated dose of anti-depressants in his system. They had to pump his stomach and induce vomiting," she began as she led them through the intricate turns of the hospital halls. Sharpay felt as if she were Pac-Man, scurrying through the maze, trying to escape from the baddies. But in this case, she was being led to something bad. "Of course," Mrs. Evans continued, "We both know that Ryan is certainly not depressed, nor abuses pills, nor has ever been prescribed this particular pill."

Sharpay could not believe her ears. So what does this mean? Does Ryan steal pills from some depressed kid? Does he break into the local pharmacy take drugs? Chad must've been thinking the same thing as he asked, "but Mrs. Evans, HOW could the drugs have gotten into his system?"

Mrs. Evans sighed. Her pearl earrings caught the flourescent light from above. Even under all this worry, Sharpay though her mother stll looked beautiful.

"Well, Charles, the doctor believes that someone must have drugged him."

"You mean like a date rape?"

"Precisely," her mother choked, finally displaying more emotion.

"But who--" Sharpay interjected. Suddenly, her heart stopped cold. She knew exactly who. That who being the same who who set the school on fire purely by anger and heartbreak and jealousy.

Chad and Mrs. Evans stared at her. "What?" they both asked in unison.

"Mom, is there police involved yet? Like, have you started an investigation on who did it?"

**A/N: Hmmm, poor Ryan. So accident prone. BTW, we don't even know if he's okay yet. So, Sharpay thinks she knows who did it. I think you know too. But remember, don't jump to conclusions! More to come. Please review.**


End file.
